Crash and Burn
by Aloh Dark
Summary: Taito!! But it's a death fic. I'm sorry but I just couldn't help myself. It's really bad. Um.. I'm not going to say who died so please just read and review. I love reviews!!!!!


I'm sorry for the aide story but the idea for this just popped into my head and wouldn't leave. It is a Tai and Matt fic but it's told from Matt's POV. I'm sorry to say this is a death fic and a song fic. The two things that I rarely ever do I made into one story. The song is Crash and Burn by Savage Garden (I don't care that they broke up they're still my fave group!) and in the fic it's Tai who's dead. And frankly it's crap because I have it written as though everything's ok in beginning. But you see, it's supposed to be like a flow over time but it still sucks. It seriously isn't very good at all. But all well. 

Discalimer: I don't own Digimon, I don't have any money, so Don't sue!! All I own are the slash thoughts that run through my head and a tin full of poetry and stories that I don't really like or haven't continues.

Oh!! I also don't own Crash and Burn. That belongs to Savage Garden.

_lyrics_

Crash and Burn by Aloh Dark

Listen to me baby. I know what you're going through. But you have to trust me. You have to trust me when I say that I'll be there. I'll always stay with you.

When you feel all alone 

_And the world has turned it's back on you_

_Give me a moment please _

_To tame your wild, wild heart_

Just stay with me and I'll protect you. I'll always be there. The pressures of our lives can be so intense. What with our parents hating us and losing some friends. It can be so hard to find a friend. They just don't understand.

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief_

_And people can be so cold_

__

I know what you were thinking that day. The day when you were crying and standing at the edge. I have those thoughts sometimes myself. But no matter what, you must remember. I'll be there. I've always been there and always will.

_When darkness is upon door_

_And you feel like you can't take anymore_

I'll be there for you, my lovely. I'll always be there. I'll help you get past your demons. I'll help you to learn how to fly. And we will fly together.

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

Just come to me when you need to talk. I'll always listen. I'll always care. And I'll always try to help you through it. Past what ever haunts your beautiful eyes.

_If you need to fall apart _

_I can mend a broken heart_

Go ahead and cry. Cry to your hearts content. Or rage like the wild fires. Burn and consume till you finally exhaust yourself. I'll be right there beside you crying or helping you burn. You will never be alone again. 

_If you need to crash _

_Then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

Don't shut yourself off from the world. If you shut out the world then you shut me out too. And then you will be alone. You'll have no one. Please don't shut me out. Please don't shut out the world.

_When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

Follow me. Come with me. We will travel far beyond the demons that haunt our days. We can leave the monsters behind. Our dreams can be accomplished. We can do this. Just come with me so we can help each other.

_You call it a one-way street_

_With the monsters in your head _

_When hopes and dreams are far away_

_You feel like you can't face the day _

Do you remember that song you loved? The one by the Australian duo? They sang the song that we first danced to. We had exiled ourselves from the dance just so we could dance together. The moon shone on us as we blasted your portable cd player. We barely heard the words but you knew them by heart. You sang them softly in my ear. We had put it on repeat and listened to just that one song for hours. You sung it to me. And then you made our bodies do the singing. I can still remember those words, even though we've been through so much pain. 

We got through it together. You relied on me and I on you. We flew that night.

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

Then you told you parents. They kicked you out. To this day they won't recognize you as their son. Even Kari is mad at them. Of course she was mad at first too. They all were. So we stayed at my place until my dad found out. We've lived together since then. We cried, made love, and raged in the apartment we shared. But we were always there for each other when we'd come home from work tired and frustrated beyond belief. We were always there for each other.

_If you need to fall apart _

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash _

_Then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

We proved to everyone that it would last. It's been, what, 15 years now. We've stuck it out through thick and thin. We proved to world many times over that we loved each other. We turned our backs on the world when it abandoned us and we survived. We are stronger now. We can make it through anything as long as we are together.

_Cuz there's always been heart ache and pain_

_And when it's over you'll breath again_

_You'll breath again_

I can tell when you think about those first few years. The light in your eyes would die and you'd grow quite. At first you'd lash out whenever I mentioned the first few years. You'd deny it all. But I helped you past it. And you helped me to realize that the world and people would always be able to hurt me. Then you helped me get past the pain. 

When you feel all alone 

_And the world has turned it's back on you_

_Give me a moment please _

_To tame your wild, wild heart_

We will always be there for each other. Always.

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart _

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash _

_Then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

__

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart _

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash _

_Then crash and burn_

_You're not alone (alone)_

__

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart _

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash _

_Then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

__

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart _

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash _

_Then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

__

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

*** The next day ***

"We loved each other, Tai and I. We helped each other through all the good and bad times. For 15 years we've been best friends, and lovers. He would know exactly what to do to get a certain reaction out of me. He could push all the right buttons for exactly the person he wanted. Whether it was a fight or a little romance. But then again he was always an open book, too. We went through hard times together. Like when we first came out and were then abandoned by most of our families. Then by some of our friends. I guess we found out who our true friends were the sunny day that we told them we were together. We've helped each other reach our dreams. Even when we thought that it was useless to try we still let them try.  We've had our good times. When we succeeded at something and we could see the other on the sidelines. And in Tai's case I would literally stand at the sidelines. Then there were the great times. When we were alone and the day we adopted our first child. And then our second and third and all seven of them. I'm just sorry that Tai won't be able to be here and watch them grow. He has made an excellent father. I'm sorry. I'd go on but I just can't." Yamato then left the stage, his elegy as far done as he could get. So he just stood there next to Tai's casket. Silently crying. He was unashamed of the tears that ran down his face. The mourners eventually left. But Yamato stayed.

"Dad?"

"Yes Kiko?"

"We're going home. Why don't you come with us?"

"No. No I think I'm going to stay a little while longer. Say my 'see ya later' in privet."

"Ok. We'll leave the cycle."

"Ok." Yamato put his hand over the one on his shoulder and squeezed slightly before letting go and letting. He heard two cars leave the church parking lot but not the motorcycle. 

"Why Tai? Why did you have to get that damn thing?" He laughed slightly and shook his head "You never really settled down." He was silent for a few minutes then he kneeled down.

"My my my. I never thought I'd be doing this. In a church and all too. I still never thought you'd convert to Christianity. But you did. You were so full of surprises. And I've loved every single one of them.

But I still am shocked that you left me this way. You always said that it was better to have things die fast. That dieing fast was a mercy to what ever was dieing. But you clang on. You were determined to say 'see ya later' to me. Even with a bullet wound you still thought of me. I don't ask that if the robbery happened again that you wouldn't do anything to save your shop. I know that you would just have to do something. I'm just sorry that I wasn't closer by so you wouldn't have had to suffer as much." 

The forcast said it was supposed to rain that day but it didn't. And Yamato had a feeling it was because of Tai. Tai had always said that sad things should happen on sunny days so that the area around you could cheer you up. 

"I love you Tai! I love you so much!" Yamato broke out into a full torrent of tears. "I will miss you. I will miss you so very much." The raged whisper was barely heard even by Yamato. Slowly Yamato got up. Wiped away his tears. And leaned down. He gave the coffin a light kiss when Tai's lips would supposedly be.

"See ya later my adorably little husband."

As Yamato tuned and started to walk away he could swear he heard someone say "See ya later… Wife." Yamato stoped and smiled because Tai had always teased him by calling him 'wife.' Yamato slowly left humming "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden.

AN: Ok I hope y'all liked it. Please review it. Comments, criticism, flames. Anything. Just please tell me what I did right and what I could improve. I write so much better than that so just wait till I have my other story up. Thanx all. See ya when I fly by!!!

Aloh Dark with the help of her Duo muse who was unusually quite.

A: Duo have you seen Shido?

D: *looks entirely too innocent* Nooooooooo.

A: What did you do to him?

D: He wouldn't shut up!!

A: He's not supposed to! He's a skitzo! But we'll leave him where he is for a while. I need some sleep.

"As darkness falls, Night unfolds ebon wings to encircle the world in its dark embrace."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk to me when I'm talking to myself!!!!"


End file.
